See instructions): The Center for Evidence-Based Global Health and the Department of Epidemiology of the Tulane School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine (SPHTM) propose to establish a pre-doctoral training program in reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiology. Trainees will develop strong skills in: The current state of knowledge and major problems in reproductive, perinatal, and pediatric epidemiology. Observational and experimental study design, analysis, and interpretation. Collaboration with international and interdisciplinary teams. Pragmatics and logistics of conducting research in the United States and internationally. Presentation and dissemination of research findings. The program will run over a period of five years and will enroll three pre-doctoral trainees in Year 1 and two trainees per year in Years 2-4, for a total of nine trainees. Each trainee will be provided with a minimum of three years of full-time pre-doctoral research support. Trainees will follow individual plans of study and research, to include: 1) completing coursework leading to a doctoral degree in epidemiology; 2) attending seminars; 3) completing international rotations; 4) completing supervised research; and 5) participating in national meetings. This proposed training plan will provide a substantive foundation for a competitive research career. We will put special emphasis on recruiting candidates from the existing Tulane Maternal and Child Health/Epidemiology master's program. Preference will be given to candidates with previous training in quantitative research methods and/or with previous research experience. RELEVANCE (Seeinstructions): The training program will prepare a new generation of scientists to use the most advanced research methods to address women's and children's health issues globally (i.e., both domestically and internationally); thus, it is highly relevant to public health.